Simone Lenoir
| actor= Adrienne Barbeau }} Simone Lenoir was a powerful and deadly werecat, as well as a dangerous voodoo priestess. Physical appearance Simone was a slender, middle-aged Caucasian female, with short blonde hair. She wore a long blue shirt over a white dress, deep red lipstick, and a blue necklace shaped like a cat's head. Personality Unlike her partner Lena, she was rather uptight and formal. She was outwardly displeased that Lena had brought the gang to the island. She liked to pet her cats and she disliked dogs; especially Scooby-Doo. As the day progressed, Simone grew less uptight and offered the guest rooms for the gang to spend the night. This, however, would be for her own selfish purposes. Simone's true nature is revealed when the life force draining ritual begins. Her only concern is preserving her immortality. She makes some mocking comments to the gang during (eg, "these wax dolls do come in handy", "pretty smart, for a television reporter"). When Lena announces that Jacques is in trouble, she says to forget about him, as the gang needed to be drained. Powers and abilities In her human form, Simone demonstrates no extraordinary feats. She and Lena appear to know how to create voodoo dolls from "magic wax" to restrain their victims. Simone has the ability to transform into a cat creature (werecat) and drain others' life force to preserve her immortality. As a cat creature, she possesses far advanced strength, speed, and sensory awareness as does a normal feline. She and Lena alone kill Morgan Moonscar and his crew of pirates by draining their life force, proving that they are extremely formidable foes in combat and in their animalistic brutality. She was able to throw a zombie over her shoulder, and hold Shaggy up with one arm. All cat creatures stand erect, and come complete with large fangs and claws, obviously adding to their lethality as well as to their sheer intimidation factor (in flashbacks, both Moonscar and a spice trader cried out in fear at their appearance). Simone and Lena have an "intermediate" un-furred cat creature state, in which they have larger, cat-like ears and long nails. They complete their final transformation after Scooby and Shaggy knock them to the ground when they were inches from draining the gang. They each let out a fierce growl before growing claws on their hands and feet (destroying their shoes in the process), fur over their bodies, as well as tails. History Early life In the late 18th century, Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree were among a village of peaceful settlers who lived on Moonscar Island and worshipped a cat god. During their harvest feast, Morgan Moonscar the pirate and his crew attacked and pillaged their village. They drove all the settlers (except Lena and Simone) into the bayou, where the villagers were devoured by alligators while a horrified Simone and Lena watched. Devastated and vengeful over what the pirates had done to their friends and their home, Simone and Lena "uttered a curse on the pirates" to the cat god, seeking revenge. The cat god granted their wish by transforming Lena and Simone into werecat-like monsters, who proceeded to drain Moonscar and his pirates. They later discovered the cat god cursed them as well, requiring that they drain victims' life energy every harvest moon. So for the next two centuries, Simone and Lena did exactly that. If there were no victims around, Lena would find and lure tourists and visitors to the island to drain. They granted Jacques immortality, as they needed a ferry driver to transport lured outsiders. Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island The werecats' latest to-be victims in the present was Mystery Inc. when the gang was lured to Moonscar Island by Lena in Daphne's search for a real haunting for her TV show. As the gang settled in, Scooby's antics and his destructive pursuit of Simone's cats all over her property was a running irritation for her. As midnight approached, Lena lured Fred, Velma, Daphne and the human gardener Beau to her and Simone's dungeon, where the two werecats captured and bound them using voodoo dolls to be drained. As Simone and Lena were seconds from draining the gang, Scooby, Shaggy, Jacques and the zombies flood the dungeon and create a commotion. Lena and Simone catch up to Shaggy and Scooby, respectively, and begin draining them. They are whisked away from draining when Velma and Daphne reconfigured the voodoo dolls and used them against the werecats. Jacques, Simone and Lena eventually cornered the gang to drain them, but begin painfully disintegrating as the midnight phase passes. Their immortality expires, breaking the curse, and freeing the souls of the werecats' zombified past victims to rest in peace. Appearances * DTV1. Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Quotes !... He was the cause of all of this! | Simone: I've had enough of that meddling dog!!! }} In other languages References Category:Characters with super strength Category:Culprits Category:Deceased characters Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island villains Category:Werecreatures Category:Witches